Postman Tom
Postman Tom is a spin-off of the series Thomas & Friends. It is aimed at pre-school children, and concerns the adventures of Tom Tipper, the postman on the Island of Sodor. About Postman Tom revolves around the adventures of the local postman Tom Tipper on the Island of Sodor as he drives around on his post rounds. Although he initially concentrates on delivering his letters and parcels, he nearly always becomes distracted by a concern of one of the villagers, and is usually relied upon to resolve their problems. Notable villagers include the postmaster, Mr. MacDougal, Alfie MacTavish, the farmer, and the handyman and inventor Ned Negley. Characters Main Characters * Tom Tipper - He is the postman for Sodor. He is very friendly and always helps to load the mail train, but knows he could never do his job without his trusty post van. Tom lives at a cottage near Ffarquhar with his wife and son. * Sara Tipper - Tom's wife. Sara is always ready with a helping hand and if a special event like jumble sale comes along, she is always happy to make a contribution. * Jack Tipper - Tom and Sara's son. Jack is a good friend to all his class mates at the Sodor School and is very interested in some day being able to drive his father's van. * Mr. MacDougal - the postmaster at Ffarquhar Post Office, and hales from Scotland. Mr. MacDougal is firm, committed and serious about his work, but he is happy to see everyone else enjoying themselves. * Mr. Geoffrey Bassett - a teacher at the Sodor School. He is very jolly and adventurous, yet masterful to all his pupils. * Chuck Bassett - the son of Mr. Bassett. He studies at the school. Chuck always believes in doing things sensibly and calmly without getting into an argument. He is very interested in the field of science, both factually and fictionally. * Ned Negley - a handyman and one of Tom's closest friends. He is always determined to fix anything no matter how big or small the job is. * Alfie MacTavish - a farmer. Alfie, along with his wife, is the farmer of MacTavish Farm. He mostly farms sheep, chickens and cattle. They also have a son. * Dolly MacTavish - Alfie's wife. Dolly, along with her husband, is the farmer of MacTavish Farm. She mostly farms sheep, chickens and cows, but she is also well known for her home made food products like cakes and jam. * William MacTavish - Alfie and Dolly's son. William is a cheeky and happy young boy. He is the eldest at school (an honour that makes him feel conceited) and the headmaster relies on him to fetch the post for him. He is very keen on his parents' farm and likes to help them as much as he can for when he grows up to step into his father's shoes. If he has to stay at home in bad weather to help is parents, Chuck Bassett is in charge of fetching the post from Tom. * Dr. Hazel Henderson - a doctor who works at the Sodor Hospital. She is very wise and likes to make her patients do everything right. She has a daughter. * Sadie Henderson - the daughter of Dr. Henderson. * Jill Potts - the farmer of Ffarquhar Farm. She is sensible and kind hearted and often helps out with special events in the village. She has two children, one son and one daughter, and are twins. * Tommy and Catherine Potts - the twin children of Jill Potts, the farmer of Ffarquhar Farm. The twins often play together and like to help around their mother's farm as much as they can. They are always excited to see Postman Tom, especially on their birthdays. They love playing mischievous games together. * PC Martin Taylor - a policeman residing in Wellsworth. As a policeman, PC Taylor is very law abiding citizen; health and safety is his number one concern. He also has a crush on Dr. Henderson. He has a daughter. * Daisy Taylor - the daughter of PC Taylor. She is a very sweet natured character who loves her dad very much. She can be very sad when PC Taylor goes away for a while. She is always singing, and is ready to sing for anyone. Other Characters As well as all the main characters, others such as Thomas, the Fat Controller and the rest of the Steam Team appear. The Vicar of Wellsworth appears, although he never counts as a main character. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Specials * Postman Tom Takes the Train * Postman Tom and the Enormous Parcel * Postman Tom's Christmas Extravaganza * Postman Tom's Birthday Surprise Category:Thomas & Friends spin-offs